Love Hurts
by Dragi
Summary: well the title say it all.


_Dragi:_ I just wrote this yesterday. Didn't have any ideas what should happen or any plots for it and this is how it ended. I hope you will like this one shot.

_Black Strabimon_: on with the story.

**Love hurts**

**By Dragi.**

Takuya was walking down lonely street now that was just like how he felt.

Kouji had just broke up with him for someone other. It hurts so much, and the worse point Kouji broke up with him right in front of everyone. He now had no one close too him. The only thing he had was himself. Everyone has left him.

Takuya didn't know what to do with himself anymore. His parents throw him out when he told them he was gay, Izumi never wanted to see him after he told her he didn't love her, Junpei had never been his friend since he was the one who took Izumi from him that he didn't even want too do, Tomoki was best friend with Shinya and had cut him out of his life, Kouichi had moved to America and Kouji had now broken up with him in not so nice way.

Takuya wandered deeper into the lonely street, not seeing one single life on the street. Just him in the lonely street. Takuya looked over too his sides to see some windows broken and dorks broken down. this street was once a lovely street when he were young but now it was a gangster street that people called it now.

While Takuya walked closer to the end off the street he saw a human being lying on the ground with a lot of blood around itself. He started to run closer seeing it was already dead. It was a female inn her 30. looked like she have been on drugs too.

Just few minutes after when he knew she was dead he heard the sirens, and they stopped close to where he was. He had to run. They could have taken him for being the murder. Takuya ran fast through the street. He heard foot steeps that were running after him. The good thing was that he were fast in running. He went into one of the broken doors and rune up to the top of the building he went into. But saw he was a bit trapped when the policemen went into he same building. He had to jump if he didn't want to get taken. He ran fast toward the end of the building and jumped over to the other one. He was surprised he was able to jump that long and high. Guess it was just luck.

What Takuya did not know was that someone had watched him.

"Sir I guess I found someone we could get really good use for." A man in black said.

"I think you are right. I order you to get that boy too me." The man called sir said.

"Fine. Wait here while I go and get him." The other man said and went out of the car they where sitting in.

Takuya where hiding in the shadow while the police walked past him. He were scared that the police would find him. When he knew he had waited some minutes he felt a hand on his should he half jumped away from the hand turned too see a man in all black.

"what you want?" Takuya asked quickly. Scared for that this man would hurt him or take him to the police.

"I am here to ask if you want to work for us?" The man in black said.

"What work and who us?2 Takuya asked a bit curios of what this man wanted.

"When I say us then I mean me my boss and some others. We are assassin trainers. And need a few new ones. After seeing your skills you just have what you need to be for being an assassin." The man told Takuya.

Takuya thought about it a moment before he turned and looked right into the eyes of the man.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do or go to here in the world anymore." Takuya told the man. The man went up on two and took out a hand for Takuya too take.

Takuya took the hand happily and went together with the man to the black car.

_**Few years later.**_

Takuya looked out of the window. He was now the worlds best assassin and the most wanted one. And why he was the best was all thanks to the powers and ability he got from his spirit Flamon that was thanks to the digital world that he still had it. But now he had half merget with Flamon. If the time got a bit too trouble for Takuya he could change to Flamon and jump higher and run faster in small places and big places. But he didn't use that form so much only if he didn't have any chooses.

A person in their group walked over too him.

"Hey Takuya how are you?" She asked him.

He looked over at her with his life left eyes. Many got scare when they saw them since it was no sing of life in his eyes. He lost them the day he started to train as an assassin. No one knew if he was hurt or in pain when they looked into his eyes. But many girls and boys had fallen in love with him because of his looks and cold attitude. He had changed greatly when he started his life as an assassin. His attitude had changed the most. He had no friends, he had no one only a eagle who he used to see if it was any person in his way. He got a lot of money for killing or steeling something that was really impossible to get.

"Takuya do you want to go out with me today like a date?" she asked him.

"No. I'm sorry but I will never go out with anyone anymore. Love only hurts and I have been hurt by love for the last time those years ago. I will never go into the world of love again. And never will brake that promise again. The last time my heart were broken was the worst time. And I will never let it happen again. I'm sorry but that's why I have chosen the life as an assassin. I will never feel love when I kill someone or anything. And I am feeling free too" He said with a cold voice. He jumped out of the window leaving the female standing there watching him run down the street he was once walking when his heart was broken that was just one this day of the year.

**The end**

_Dragi:_ I know the end is not so good. And I showed little of the start to Tak and she told me oh it's a digimon fic so then I putted the part about Takuya and Flamon have been half merged together. And I am not sure if I shall have this story as a one-shot or write a sequele too it. I don't know. But if people want me to write a sequel tell me and I think about it too see put time to that fic between my other stories and my game playing time

_Sasuke:_ you should find time to update instead of writing time.

_Dragi:_ just ignore him.

_Flamon:_ please leave one review too us please.


End file.
